Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) - 35 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Harvey and Caroline 2 for Xbox 360, the ninth installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Harvey as Banjo * Caroline as Kazooie * Bash as Bottles * Dash as Jamjars * Ferdinand as Mumbo * Belle as Humba Wumba * Madge as Tooty * Flynn as King Jingaling * Elizabeth as Gruntilda * Hector as Klungo * Captain as Captain Blubber * The Admiral as Jolly Roger * Derek as Tiptup Sr * Luke as Tiptup Jr * Stafford as Sabreman * Den as Salty Joe * Dart as Big Al * Arry as Chilly Billi * Bert as Chilly Willy * Devious Diesel as Boss Boom Box (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 1. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 2. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 3. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 4. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 5. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 6. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 7. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 8. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 9. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 10. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 11. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 12. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 13. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 14. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 15. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 16. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 17. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 18. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 19. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 20. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 21. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 22. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 23. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 24. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 25. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 26. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 27. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 28. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 29. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 30. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 31. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 32. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 33. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 34. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Harvey and Caroline 2 (Xbox 360) Part 35. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions